The Story of μ's! One-Shot Collection
by LoneWolfGarm
Summary: Since I'm mostly writing One-Shots I will upload all of them in a collection now. Most of them will contain mature content, so it's rated M. Hope ya all enjoy! /Angsty EliNozomi in progress! / Thanks for all your pairings requests!
1. Whispers (NicoMaki)

**Authors note:** Well since I'm mainly writing One-Shots I decided to create this collection. I'm starting with this one but since I have my exam in a few weeks it will take a while until I'll write the next one, so please be patient :D

If you have requests just tell me, but I'll only do the main pairings since I'm awfully in love with them xD

This first one-shot is a NicoMaki fanfic with Maki on top as requested from one of my readers from my last fanfic, have fun!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Good evening Dr. Nishikino, your shift is already over?" "Yes, finally... I'm glad when I can help people, but I'm really tired now and happy when I can get some rest... 12 hour shifts aren't that easy to take in, especially when you are just running from one op to the next one."

"Guess that's true. Well, I wish you some long and nice rest then. Get home safely, alright?" "Since it's my free day tomorrow I hope I will be able to rest properly, thank you!"

Her coworker waved her goodbye before he left her alone and Dr. Nishikino Maki audibly sighed. "Geez, it's already 2 in the morning. Maybe I should send Nozomi a text that they can eat breakfast without me..."

Rummaging through her jacket in her locker she pulled out her cellphone, unlocking it and sending the purple haired fortune teller a short message that she was still in the hospital and would need a long, nice nap. She then peeled of her long, white lab coat, changed into her jacket and made her way to her car.

On her drive home her thoughts drifted to her girlfriend; Nico was on a tour with some other idols for a month already and to be honest the red haired girl missed her horribly. Being an idol was Nicos dream after all and Maki was proud that her girlfriend, beside all obstacles, had reached her goal and was already famous around the world.

But being an idol wasn't very forgiving on their private life; Nico had to travel constantly and only had maybe a week off between each tour or arrangement. Since Maki had stepped into her father's shoes and became a doctor, she also had to work more, sometimes she even slept at the hospital because it makes things easier and since her girlfriend wasn't at home it makes her choice even simpler.

Sleeping alone in their huge bed at home was no choice after all because she would think about her lover the whole time, missing her awfully without her warmth after all. The only reason she went home was because of the others.

They all lived together in a huge residential building and since they knew that their red haired doctor had some problems with being alone they sometimes dropped by, offering her leftovers so that she would eat properly or invite her to breakfast like Nozomi and Eri.

Parking in her usual spot Maki left the car and hurried to her appartment, clutching her jacket because the cold midnight-air caused her to shiver. Sliding her key into the hole she swung the door open but her movements halted in an instant when her gaze landed on a familiar pair of sneakers.

'She's home.'

Hastily closing the door she pulled of her jacket and threw it on the couch before she made her way to their bedroom, frozen on spot when she saw the raven haired beauty lying on their bed, sleeping peacefully in one of Makis sleeping shirts.

Holding her breath she moved silently closer, sitting down on the edge of the bed carefully so she wouldn't wake her up. Leaning down she inhaled sharply, relaxing when she could smell her girlfriends oh so familiar scent, something between coconut and sea, something that never failed to calm her down.

Maki didn't dare to touch her since she was certain that Nico was just as tired as her and she didn't want to take a risk and wake her up. With her sleeping form lying there so peacefully Maki remembered when she was home last time; it was only for a weekend since she had a tight shedule but she did everything to etch her whole being into the doctors mind.

Blushing at the upcoming memories Maki felt that she was getting aroused quickly, heart hammering against her chest and her breath getting quicker.

'Last time was really something else... I still can't believe that she made me say such embarassing things! And on top off that she wouldn't even let me touch her, because it was _my night_ as she said. But little did she know that she caused an avalance with that action...'

Smirking she placed one of her hands on the other girls back, slowly drawning circles and soothing her back until Nico sighed sleepily and rolled onto her stomach.

'I know I shouldn't do this since I'm also really tired but the situation is so tempting...'

Pondering the consequences she felt her heart skip a beat when her still sleeping girlfriend murmured her name in her sleep. Yep, Nico was definitley lost.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At first it felt like something ghosted over her back ever so simply which she tried to ignore. Maybe it was just her imagination and she was still too tired to be unsettled by it. Tired because she hurried home after a hard, one month long tour, only to find her home empty.

Well she shoudn't have expected something else, since her girlfriend of nearly 8 years was already the successor of a big hospital, where she worked day and night saving lifes. She was proud of her, but she had hoped silently that she would come home finding her asleep in their bedroom.

Upon discovering that her home was indeed empty, she felt a little sting in her heart but there was nothing she could do, tt would be selfisch to call Maki out after all, so she just slipped out of her shoes and made her way to their bedroom, slipping into one of Makis, for her way too big, sleeping shirts and slipped under the comfortable sheets, falling asleep in seconds.

Hmpf, either she was imagening things or there was really something on her back. Grumbling sleepily she tried to swat with her hand over her back, trying to get rid of whatever there was but she froze in her actions when she could hear a soft giggle.

Opening her eyes immediatly she was confused because the only thing she could see was darkness. She didn't close the curtains so she should have been able to see some of the moons light which always fell through their windows, illuminating the room in a comfortable light.

When she tried to get up and discover what was happening she felt strong arms entangling her waist and pulling her against a warm body.

"M-maki...?" "Yes my beautiful?" "Geez, trying to scare me to death, are ya? Uhm... did you close the curtains?" "Nope, just blindfolded you." "Ah okay...wait, w-what?!"

Carefully touching around her face she could indeed feel soft fabric around her head, blocking her vision. When she tried to pull down her blindfold Maki catched her hands, bringing them together behind her back and pushing her down into the matress.

"Baka! What do you think you are..." "Just getting some revenge, _Nico-chan_."

Her sultry voice makes her shudder in an instant, heart beating faster and feeling a little bit...excited. Hell, why was her body always reacting way too honest?! There was no way she would let Maki get this satisfaction without a battle. _. ._

Trying to turn tables in this situation she laughed. Maybe Maki would stray from her plan if she teased her a little bit?

"Well, aren't ya a eager one? Couldn't wait for our little make-out session until tomorrow morning, could you? My little lady tiger is impatient as always."

She grinned, pleased that she could hear Makis staggering breath when she used her pet name. After their big success with μ's BiBi song "Cutie Panther", she started calling her girlfriend like that, teasing her flustering girlfriend to no end and earning quite some comments from the other couples.

Too bad that her lover wasn't up for her teasing today. Not even in the slightest, in fact it just added fuel to Makis desire and her sadistic plan.

"Yes, your little lady tiger is impatient today, _way too impatient_ to be honest so she thought of a little plan to hunt down her prey."

That said Nico could feel her moving, straddling her back. Now it was her part to hold her breath when she could feel delicate fingers moving her hair aside to grant space for smoldering lips.

At first there were only light kisses on her neck, feeding her arousal before she could feel teeth dragged across her white skin and it was impossible for her to hold back a traiterous moan when Maki began sucking on her pulse point while her nails scratched along her back, leaving thin, red lines.

"Ngnn... M-maki...no marking!"

Maki could only laugh on her attempt to sound intimidating since her hissing was up to no avail. _No marking my ass_. She knew that it turned her lover on when she was possessive and although she would never say it out loud, she _was_ possessive. Everyone should know that their world famous idol was already taken.

Leaving an angry looking purple bruise she licked her lips, satisfied with her work; the red haired girl could feel her breath getting faster, just thinking about her plan was making her wet. But she had to restrain herself because she truly wanted to teach her teasing lover a lesson.

When she could feel her girlfriend trying to break free it just got her more excited. 'Seems like the situation is bothering her much more then she is willing to admit.' 

Sitting beside Nico she pulled her into a sitting position, placing one of her knees between her legs so she was half sitting on her lap. Her hands still holding behind her back she used her free hand to slip it under her shirt, caressing her stomach and leaving light scratches every now and then, making the other girl squirm against her grip.

As she moved higher to touch her breasts she was surprised to already feel naked skin against her palm. Amused she pulled her closer, licking and nibbling on her earlobe before she cupped one of her breasts and circled around a already stiff nipple with her finger.

"Talking about being impatient. Seems like you are way more impatient then you are willing to admit, huh?"

Pressing her lips together the raven haired girl tried to surpress a moan. Just when did Maki become so sadistic? She was angry that her body was reacting so honestly, arching into her touch.

'God seriously, is she trying to kill me? How is it even possible that she didn't notice my already damp underwear? Maybe... just _one_ little grind...?'

Trying to satisfy her nagging feeling of need she grinded her crotch along Makis knee just to throw back her head in pleasure with a low moan.

Maki on the other hand was surprised about her sudden movement, moaning herself caught offguard; she could feel her lovers wetness through the fabric of her underwear and shoved her off of her lap before she was too far gone.

"What do you think you are doing?" She hissed, using this moment of distraction quickly to pull the other girls shirt over her head, leaving her clad in her panties. With her eyes roaming over her body she needed a second to gather herself since she could feel herself loosing to her upcoming lust.

'If she is trying to play dirty I will just show her how _dirty_ I am able to play.'

That in mind she hoovered over the other girls body, pressing down light kisses on her back before she slid her hands under her breasts, thumbs brushing over rockhard nipples.

The famous idol turned into a quivering mess, moaning and shuddering under oh so talented fingers, and trying to rub her legs together so she could get rid of some of the friction since the redhead was ignoring her overflowing middle to further torture her.

But the friction was not enough; being teased over such a long time was even for the ever-teasing idol hard to take in and it became even harder when Maki decided to lick and kiss _that_ one spot in her neck. _Fucking weakpoints._

"Ughn please Maki..." "Ooooh, what did you say? Couldn't quite hear you~." "Stupi-"

Her voice was caught back in her throat and she could only whimper as Maki sunk her teeth into her weakpoint, surely leaving another angry mark.

"God, please Maki, please!" "Please what? You have to be more precisly if you want something from me sweetheart~" "Just touch me already! Fuck!"

Her short breathed, cursing voice sent shivers down her spine since Nico nearly never lost control like that in bed. Growling the redhead let go off her prey, ignoring her protests and rolling her on her back, lips caught in a heated kiss in an instant.

But she decided to give in, just a little bit to drive her more crazy, and kissed down her body, over her breasts and stomach until she could finally smell her oh so precious wetness.

Pulling her last piece of clothing down agonizing slowly she took a moment to take in the whole sight of her raven haired girlfriend, chest rising quickly and hands clawing into the sheets. _Beautiful._

Leaning forward she draw her tongue through her glistening lips, moaning herself as she could finally taste this sweetness before she hungrily flicked her tongue along her entrance. Her small numb was already swollen and hard but today Maki had something else than getting her off like that in mind.

"Yeeees, god Maki, just... I'm so close pleaseee-"

She didn't care anymore if she was begging shamelessly for her release and she didn't know what got into her lover today, she just wanted to finally come, to fall over the edge and being swepped away by the waves of her upcoming orgasm.

It took Maki's whole self-control to stop her actions, leaving her girlfriend alone on the edge, which she registered with shaking hips, too sweeped up in her haze of lust to even consider voicing out her disagreement. Licking her lips the redhead grinned since she had Nico just where she wanted her.

"Just be patient for a second, alright? I promise you will feel much _better_ then." "M-makiii..." "Don't even try to sound intimidate, sweetheart. Oh, and if you touch yourself I will bind you on our bed for the whole night, alright?"

Gulping the idol just nodded dumbfounded because she knew that in situations like this her girlfriend was more than _deadserious_. How could she even demand something like that from her?! Her whole body was on fire, her hips won't stop shaking and she was maybe one lick away from her orgasm. _Just what is she planning?!_

Through her heavy breathing she could feel that Maki had left their bed before she could hear the sound of a drawer being opened and then closed. After that it was a rustling of clothes and something else that she couldn't define before she felt the matress sank down again.

Her face was gently cupped before her lovers lips were upon hers, stringing her along in a gentle kiss, finger stroking over her cheeks as if she tried to reassure her.

It was then that she noticed something strange down there. She quite couldn't say what exactly it was, but she was sure that just now she felt something _graze_ along her clit.

"U-uhm Maki... say... what was that just now _down there_?!" "My strap-on." "Ah okay... wait a second, your WHAT?!"

As if to emphasize her words she rubbed "her length" a few times along her slit, leaving the raven haired girl shuddering at each touch. It was then that it dawned on her where she would get such a idea; she remembered that she suggested using one during their last love-making session, embarassing the redhead since the other girl had never thought about something like that. She just loved when Maki was acting all shy and nervous.

"Soooo, I thought that I should maybe use this idea of yours as an advantage." "A-advantage?! You are kidding me right?" "Oh, I'm serious. But no need to act so surprised, your body seems like it's already _yearning_ for it."

She flinched since she knew that her lover told the truth. At this point she was already drenched, but how could she not with her otherwise shy girlfriend dominating her and talking dirty in bed?

When Maki moved again she was stopped by Nicos feeble voice, though it took all of the idols willpower to voice out what she wanted, since even she was embaressed sometimes.

"For my first time I want a different position, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer she turned her back on the doctor, getting on all fours with shaking arms and hips since she was nervous.

Now it was the redheads turn to gulp, her eyes getting darker out of pure lust and letting out a low growl. She saw some of the other girls wetness running down her inner tighs and tried hard to hold back since she didn't want to hurt her.

Gripping her hips she rubbed her toy along her slit a few times to coat it in her wetness before she slowly put it in, stopping for a few moments when Nico hissed and she tried to soothe her by kissing her back, easing the pain.

Growling the idol tried to relax and get used to the toys thickness before she motioned for her girlfriend to go on. Guiding the last inches into her Maki stopped at the end, giving her lover a few moments to relax before she tried to slowly push in and out.

"...can't believe... so... gooood!"

The ravend haired girls moaning spurred her on and since her wetness provided enough friction she tried to move faster, earning louder moans and gasps from her. Just the sight of taking her girlfriend from behind aroused Maki, feeling herself getting wet within her belt.

To pleasure her even more she tried to angle her pushs just right, trying to hit the spongy spot to send her girl into oblivion. After a few thrusts a high pitched scream told her that she just hit right, grazing at the found spot; she could feel the wetness running down on her tights too and gasped at that feeling, her moans blending into Nicos.

"Faster, please! Fuck, Maki I'm-!"

Holding her hips firmly into place with her grip she could feel them buckle and with a scream Nico came,Maki crashing over the edge right after her.

Laying on top of her the redhead tried to catch her breath, both of them glistening in the sweet glow of aftersex, one of her hands buried in thick black tresses and whispering sweet nothings into her lovers ear. Something about the whole atmosphere allured the romantic in her and Nico loved every part of it.

Slowly pulling the toy out of Nico and stripping off of it Maki threw it at the end from the bed before she nuzzled into her girlfriends neck, hands rubbing soothingly over her body.

"I hope I didn't hurt you that much, Nico-chan." "Oh, now you are concerned? Geez... no, it's alright, maybe I will be a little sore tomorrow but nothing serious." "Mmhm." "... but quite a sudden action from my little lady tiger."

Flushing a crimson red Maki just tried to nuzzle deeper into her neck, trying to hide her face which earned a slight giggle from her lover.

"Awww, acting all shy now? Maybe I should show you then why I'm on _top_. But you will have to wait until tomorrow darling since im reeeeeally tired now especially after this hard _work-out session_." "Stop teasing me, baka... but say, why are you at home? I thought you were coming back next weekend?"

"Well one of the producers cancelled last minute that's why I could fly home one week earlier... I really missed you, Maki." " I missed you too, Nico-chan. And... I love you."

Smiling one of her rare, beautiful smiles she pecked the idol in her lips before she pulled a blanket over them, cuddling into her girlfriends side, their bodies matching perfectly together.

"I love you too, Maki. Good night."

Nestled against each other both of them were about to fall asleep when they could suddenly hear a bang from the other side of the wall, followed by hoarse moans.

 _"Mhmm Elichii, faster, yeeees...!"_

Both girls turned red, Nico clearing her throat before she tried to muffle the moans and voices through a pillow pressed to hear ear.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _Omake_

 _"Seriously, I can't believe you two!"_

 _"Calm down Nicochii, we just got kinda turned on by your session. My little Elichika was hesistant at first but I just know which buttons I have to push~."_

 _"I didn't even talk about you! I know that you are always doing that, but Umi and Kotori!-"_

 _"I-I'm sorry!"_

 _Hiding her red face behind her hands the bluenette tried to make herself invisible. At that the idol received a glare from the girls lover who soothingly rubbed her back._

 _"There, there Umi-chan. No need to be embarassed since Nico and Maki woke us up with their screaming."_

 _The other three couples at the table observed the bickering with different reactions, but most of them just tried to ignore them and continue their breakfast._

 _Erena sighed, since she was somehow happy that until now they didn't take up on the other couples offer to move with her girlfriend into the building as well. The girls from μ's where a funny group to hang out with but she was certain that her make-out sessions with her lover would just add fuel to their weekly sunday morning breakfasts._

 **Authors note: So, that's it! Hope you all like it! If you like leave a comment, I'm always happy about couple/story suggestions and such. See ya all next month!**


	2. Steps (TsubaHonoka)

**Author's note:** It's been a while guys, but I'm back!

As suggested from two auf my readers the next couple is TsubasaHonoka. But seriously, the only way you can write something about them is fluff xD Heck, I was really a little bit in trouble but I think I quite managed it; so far this is the first story with mature content between these two here so yeah... hope you all enjoy it!

 _ **Special thanks to GroundZeroFirework for betareading and editing my work . You are my hero girl! :)**_

Have fun!

* * *

 _[Message] 13:48_

 _Hey babe, hope you didn't forget our dinner with_

 _Erena and Anju today? I miss you ._. :*_

 _[Message] 14:52 Honoka 3_

 _I'm so sorry Tsubasa-chan, but my family has a little emergency with our store._

 _They need me. I miss u too and I'm really, really sorry!_

 _I will be over at your house after work, okay? Love you :3_

"That girl... she has to be kidding me sometimes..."

Growling Tsubasa Kira, former leader of the famous idol group A-RISE, threw her phone onto her desk before she glances at the clock. Still grumbling she decides to pack her things up and drive a little earlier over to Erenas and Anjus apartment since Honoka wasn't there to accompany her. _But hey, more time for the three of us to catch things up, right?_

* * *

Well, screw her stupid idea. Here she was now, standing in front of their door where she could hear Anju screaming Erena's name. Yep, she definitly should have called them before she went over. Clearing her throat she knocked loudly at the door, hoping that maybe one of them would hear her.

She could hear some whispers and shuffling from behind the door and after two minutes a rather short breathed Erena opened the door.

"Tsubasa! I-I'm sorry, we didn't think... uhm, you are way too early! I thought you would come over for dinner at 4." Snickering, Tsubasa just patted her on the shoulder before she passed the girl and hung her jacket at the wardrobe. "It's my fault, so I'm sorry. Yeah I know but Honoka just texted me that she has to help at her parents' store so I thought that we could maybe catch up and talk a little more. But I forgot that you and Anju had turned into sex hungry monsters."

Turning around she could already see the familiar blushing red face of her friend, so she decided to embarass the girl further. "Oh, maybe I should leave you two alone for another 5 minutes? I don't think I heard Anju reaching her..." "NO!" Turning an even deeper shade of red Erena just shook her head furiously and shot her an evil glare.

"C'mon stop it Tsubasa. Someday, you're going to kill my poor Erena with all your teasing." Anju said with a smile. Turning towards her, Tsubasa just grinned and shrugged, moving into their living room to sit down on the couch. " You know I just can't resist. Our cool and mature Erena, having thousands of fans in love with her, is all acting shy when it comes to things like _this_."

"Oh, but you are one to talk!" The purple haired girl interrupted her, hints of redness still evident on her cheeks. "Miss 'I'm-taking-it-suuuuuper-slow-so-I-won't-scare-away-my-girlfriend'. Seriously, you two are together since when?" "S-shut it you meanie!"

Anju just shook her head on the girls' antics and went to the kitchen to boil some water for a cup of tea and start preparing their dinner. "Earl Grey is fine with you, right Tsubasa?" "Yep, thanks! Do you need any help?" "Don't worry, you two would just stand in my way." Anju responded back.

Tsubasa just nodded and Erena reached for the TV remote, turning it on and talking about small things while they patiently waited for Anju to finish dinner.

* * *

"You have to teach me how to cook sometime, Anju! It's so tasty!" Tsubasa praised the bruenette. "Stop flattering me! But sure, just call me when you have some free time and I will teach you the basics." Was her kind offer. "Nice! Thank you!"

Anju was about to stand up to bring the used dishes to the kitchen but before she could even move Erena was already up, moving closer to her and giving her a soft peck, noses brushing against each other.

"Thanks for dinner darling, let me clear the table, alright? You can sit down and relax." Smiling, the aubairn haired girl just nodded and was about to turn around to Tsubasa as she was pulled back into a more heated kiss, shuddering when she could feel Erenas tongue licking over her lips. "I can have some _dessert_ later, right?"

Both of them turned around when they could hear someone clearing their throat. "You two are unbelievable sometimes." "Ah sorry, I just got carried away a little bit..." "It's fine, to be honest I'm quite jealous of you two." "Huh? Why?" Erena asked her in curiosity. "Well..."

Her former group members eyed her intently, waiting for her answer while she tried to convey her thoughts. "You two know that we haven't gone any furher than kissing..." Tsubasa started before she trailed off.

"Yeah, because you act like a scared virgin." Erena said in a deadpan tone of voice. "Gah, stop it Erena! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS!" The short haired bruenette said accusingly as she pointed her finger at them.

Looking at each other Erena and Anju were at a loss. "Uh... excuse me?" Anju asked in confusion. "NOT JUST YOU, IT'S EVERYONE! THE MUSE GIRLS TOO!" She added. "Tsubasa calm down, you make no sense." Erena said as she held her hands up. "GAH!"

Roaming through the living room in wide circles, she stopped after a few minutes (the other two girls were just watching her, not sure if they should be worried or just start laughing) and took a few breaths, preparing to explain herself.

"Every SINGLE time I try to get intimate with Honoka-chan, one of you tries to call me on my phone! Or one of Honoka-chan's group members tries to call her! It's like I'm cursed! And you guys know Honoka! She's way too serious in situations like this and wants me to answer the phone! And.."

Her rant was interrupted through Erena's laughter, which just made her angrier. "See?! You don't even take me seriously!" "Hahahaha no! I-It's just...hahahaha... you are so dumb sometimes Tsubasa, I'm truly amazed." Erena said in between laughs. "What?!"

"Erena didn't mean it like that. I think she wanted to say that you just have to make preparations. Why do you think we are sometimes unavailable for hours?" "A-Anju!"

Ignoring the oppurtunity to tease the girl Tsubasa just grumbled, not satisfied with that answer. "Preparations? Like what? Throwing her cellphone out of my window?" "Maybe?" The tall purple haired woman said.

"Are you serious?!" "Who knows? Well, how about stripping her right at the door so she won't hear her phone ringing in the bedroom?" Erena suggested.

"Right at the door? But that sounds so... desperate." "Well, you ARE desperate." "You... got a point there." Tsubasa conceded as her shoulders slumped in surrender.

Feeling her cellphone vibrating in her pocket, she pulled it out to check who wrote her.

 _[Message] 17:32 Honoka3_

 _I'm done! Are you still at Erena's or can I come over?_

 _I'm missing you like crazy! Love you! :*_

Sighing she hugged her friends and flashed them a small grin.

"I gotta run. You girls wish me luck, okay?" She requested. "Alright, just remember to throw her phone out of the window!" Erena insisted. Tsubasa rolled her eyes before deciding to pay the girl back in her teasing.

"Erena, I still don't think that Anju has reached her..." "TSUBASA!" "Gotta blast. See ya." Tsubasa ran like a bat out of hell from the apartment.

* * *

Glancing at the clock for what seemed to be the hundreth time, Tsubasa tried to calm down her nerves.

 _'It's gonna be okay, I just need to be a little more aggressive... maybe distracting her and stripping her completly in the hall before... geez no! Well, this time I just won't let her go.'_ She pondered as she sat on the couch in her apartment.

Her ears perked up at the sound of an opening door. _Time to shine!_

Honoka had her back turned to her, busy trying to lock the door. Embracing her from behind she could feel the ginger head shudder as she pressed a small kiss on her neck.

"Hey there babe." She greeted in a seductive tone. "Geez Tsubasa! Do you have to sneak up on me every time?" Honoka scolded her and tried to turn around to look into her face but she had other plans in mind, holding her into place.

Nuzzling her face into her neck, Tsubasa tried to calm down a little more, her girlfriend's scent helping her successfully. _Just don't mess this up now!_

"Honoka-chaaaan...!" A-RISE's former leader whimpered, trying to get her attention. "I missed you so much. You know that Erena and Anju were looking forward to today, right? As did I." Trying to get her girlfriend to feel bad was indeed a nasty way to get what she wanted, but she knew that Honoka was aware that she was just messing around with her.

"I'm sorry, okay? Will you forgive me? If you want I could give you a massage as an apology or..." Honoka answered quickly, hoping to cheer her up but she had to oppress a squeak when she was turned around, lips crashing onto hers.

'Screw the massage, I know _exactly_ what I want.' Tsubasa thought, hungrily licking over her lips and sliding her tongue through parting lips, where she was welcomed from the ginger. Their tongues danced around each other, trying to get the upper hand and the brunette grinned when she could feel her lover already leaning against her for support.

Breaking their heated kiss she carefully stripped her from her jacket, dropping it with a soft _thunk_ at the ground. Looking down, she could see her girlfriend's phone straps hanging out of her inside pocket.

'Strike! Just need to get her distracted now!' Tsubasa thriumphantly thought. Picking her lover up bridal style, she made her way over to her bedroom, grinning when she could hear Honoka's amused giggle. "Hey, where are we going?" Honoka asked in curiosity; although she did know the answer. "Somewhere more romantic, milady." Tsubasa replied, mischief playing in her green eyes.

"Oh and then, my knight in shining armor?" Honoka instantly got into their little flirting game, hooking her arms around the other girls neck when she was set down on the bed, Tsubasa already hoovering above her.

"Maybe do some naughty things?" The bruenette asked, eyes locking in an instant. "Well, that doesn't really sound gentlemanly." Came the mocking reply at which she pressed her lover more firmly onto the matress. "You know that I'm more the big bad wolf type, right?" She whispered into her ear, successfully making her shudder before she pulled her into another heated kiss.

Moving her hands Tsubasa started to unbutton the ginger heads blouse, greedily stroking over every inch of the exposed skin and dragging her nails slightly over her stomach, enjoying the squirming and hissing from the girl under her.

With a last stroke of her tongue she pulled back, gazing over her lover's face, her eyes were halfway closed and lips parted to catch her breath. Diving down again, the brunette placed featherlight kisses down on her path to the other girl's breasts, softly massaging them through the fabric of her bra.

"Tsubasa... ah! Seriously, assaulting me right when I step into your apartment." Honoka taunted her, obviously enjoying her girlfriend's attention. "You should already know that I'd assault you _anywhere_ and _anytime,_ my beloved little Honoka." Tsubasa countered, pulling down the other girl's bra to expose more skin.

Licking over the salty skin to one of her already hard nipples, she gently circles it before she starts sucking, one of Honoka's hands already pulling at her hair and pressing her closer.

"See? I know that you love it when I _assault you_." Tsubasa said with a smile. "Mou! S-stop teasing me!" Honoka struggled to say with a pout. "As you wish." There was just no way Tsubasa would refuse her since maybe this time she would finally get what she wanted.

While giving her other breast the same attention, she fumbled with the skirt, unzipping and tugging it over slender legs before she started to caress the smooth skin. It's not the first time they went that far in their foreplay but it never failed to amaze her how _beautiful_ Honoka was.

'Unbelievable that she fell for someone like me. But well... she was the only one to see through my _player image_.' She thought as she started to stare at Honoka's body. Some pictures were flashing through the brunette's mind; pictures from squealing fans from their groups performances and fainting girls if she would wink at them.

But Honoka Kousaka was an entirely different being. Sure, Honoka had admired her and was more than surprised as she pulled her along on their first encounter right in front of UTX, but she resisted her head on and after their performance on their school's rooftop, Tsubasa had to admit that μ's airheaded leader had a strong personality and gentle nature. Their following encounters turned more and more friendly and soon after the brunette had to admit to herself that she had fallen in love with her. Encouraged by her friends she decided to confess, and after her stuttering confession, it was the ginger haired young woman who just pulled her into a hug and kissed her for the first time.

"T-tsubasa? Everything okay?" Honoka asked worried, wiping some of her bangs from her forehead. "Ah! Sorry. I just remembered the day I confessed to you." She responded with a small but clear chuckle. "My _big bad wolf_ wasn't that self confident at that time. But I'm really happy that you confessed to me, I love you." Honoka said with a smile as she cupped Tsubasa's cheek. Showing her one of her truly gentle smiles, Tsubasa couldn't hold back anymore.

"I love you too. Sorry if I end up being rough to you." A-RISE's leader replied huskily, teeth dragging along the skin downwards and pulling the ginger's panties down in the progress.

Since this was their first time going this far, it was impossible for her to not stare, admiring the glistining lips with that swollen little numb. Gulping audibly she tried to glance at the ginger's face to see her emotions but said girl seemed to be too embarrassed, since she hid her face behind one of her arms, chest heaving in short breaths.

In an attempt to calm her down the brunette kissed her inner thighs, slightly nibbling at the skin before she moved further to her center. 'I'll just try and see if she likes it, since Anju told me that Erena is begging her to do it every time they are going at it...' Tsubasa thought, moving closer and giving the ginger a long, experimental lick.

"Ah! Tsubasa!" Honoka exclaimed, shying away from the touch while her hands gripped onto the sheets. "Sorry, did you not like it?" The other girl asked in worry. "N-no, it's just... I-i wasn't prepared for that." The ginger replied sheepishly. "So I can keep going?" Tsubasa gently asked since she didn't want to scare her. "Mhm." That humming of approvement was enough for her.

This time A-RISE's former leader pinned her waist down with her arms so she couldn't move away from her. 'God, I just got a small taste of her but seriously... I would already kill for another.' Tsubasa thought as she continued her actions, dragging her tongue through her slit for a second time.

Honoka was already gone from the pleasurable sensation; the ginger could do nothing more than squirm against her grip, back arching at her probing tongue and she could no longer supress a moan when her lover circled around her clit.

"God, Tsubasa... ah..." Honokas voice was caught back in her throat, not capable of doing something else than moaning. Just as her lover hit a right spot she moaned louder, shamelessly pushing the brunette's face further into her crotch with one of her hands. "R-right there! Ah...please!" She begged.

To be honest Tsubasa was more than surprised since she imagined Honoka being way more... subtle and guarded, but well she wouldn't complain. Licking up her juices hungrily, she obeyed her girlfriend's request, diving with her tongue into her entrance, when she could her a faint voice and halted her movement in an instant.

 _'Honoka's cellphone song, μ's Wonderful Rush. You've got to be kidding me!'_

Looking into the ginger's face with utter horror she could see that she had heard her cellphone ringing too. "Uhm, maybe it's important Tsubasa... we can continue after the call, okay?" Honoka apologized, trying to get up but she was pushed down by her lover, already lost in another kiss.

She flinched when she could feel delicate fingers rubbing through her wet folds before a digit invaded her. "Tsubasa!" The ginger haired girl yelled out, trying to sound intimidating. She tried to scold her brunette lover, but she had to admit that it sounded weak to her ears. "Sorry my love, this time there is just no way I'll let you go." Tsubasa's husky voice replied, moving another digit past her entrance and starting slowly to push them in and out.

"B-ah! Baka! Are you...hgn... serious?!" The ginger's voice broke through low moans and she couldn't surpress a growl when her lover nipped at her neck, teeth sinking into fragile skin to leave a bruise.

Picking up her pace A-RISE's former leader couldn't stop grinning when she could feel Honoka moving against her, hips shaking and trying to get her fingers further into her. Grazing ligthly at a rough patch of skin the ginger's moans nearly doubled over, so she focused her thrusts on that small patch.

"Ah! _Fuck_...yes! Please, I'm-!" Honoka shamelessly moaned out. Walls clenching around her fingers she could feel her lover's orgasm before her high pitched scream, whole body shaking and clinging onto her. Peppering her face with kisses, Tsubasa was truly satisfied that this time since she got what she wanted.

* * *

"TSUBASA KIRA!" The ginger's booming voice made A-RISE's player shrink back, holding her hands up in defense. "I said I'm sorry babe, okay? I just couldn't control myself after I've got a taste and..." She tried to say in her defense. "ENOUGH!" She was interrupted, blue eyes piercing her mercilessly.

After their little session Honoka immediatly remembered her ringing cellphone and hid under their blanket, throwing her girlfriend angry glances. "I can't believe that you wouldn't let me get up! What if one of my friends got into hospital? Or worse?" Her menacing voice admonished the bruenette, who already started to feel bad for her selfishness.

"I'm sorry! It's just... every single time we get intimate one of our phones would ring and... I just wanted to get closer to you." Her weak voice fumbled for words, her gaze lowering so she doesn't have to look into Honoka's angry eyes.

Tsubasa could feel the matress moving and was pulled into a hug, sighing with relief when the ginger nuzzled into her neck. "I'll forgive you okay? But promise me that..." Honoka was interrupted when her girlfriend pushed her over, lips locked into a heated kiss and hands roaming over her body.

Sighing, she decided to just let it slip and simply enjoy her lovers affection for a second time.

* * *

 _Omake_

 _"Umi, do you think this is really a good idea? I mean, maybe Honoka is just busy at the moment and..."_

 _"I know, Kotori, but it would be bad to let this lyrics go to waste! And we checked her apartment so the only place left where she could be is Tsubasa's."_

 _Ther archer argued back, pulling her girlfriend along right in front of Tsubasa's door._

 _Right as she was about to knock on the door, they could hear loud moans and a high pitched scream from behind said door._

 _"Tsubasa! No more! I can- ah!"_

 _Drawing back from the door, the bluenette's face turned a deep shade of red._

 _Clearing her throat she pulled her lover all the way back to their car._

 _'There is just no way I would knock on that door now!' She thought as she tried to eliminate the strong blush from her face._

 _"Umi-chan?" Kotori asked sweetly, squeezing her hand slighlty. "Will you scream for me too?"_

 _"K-Kotori!" The archer was embarassed and looked away, but after a few seconds she looked back into Kotori's eyes and simply nodded._


End file.
